gbbofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - Biscuits (Series 5)
Episode two first aired on Wednesday, 13 August, 2014. With a theme of 'biscuits', the 11 remaining contestants were required to bake savoury biscuits, Florentines, and a 3D sweet biscuit creation. Signature Challenge: Savoury Biscuits The only requirement for this challenge was that they be the sort of biscuit eaten with cheese or including cheese in the recipe. The bakes consisted of: *Jordan's Sourdough, Parmesan and Chilli Biscuits **Jordan uses a homemade sourdough starter he's named 'Yorick' and his recipe includes 3 varieties of chilli: Arbol, Cascabel, and Chipotle. **Mary said the balance of the chilli was right, but were slightly overbaked although that didn't put her off them. Paul thought they tasted burnt. *Nancy's Fennel and Rye Thins **Nancy used another original baking implement for these which was dubbed by Sue as the 'Biscuit Iron Maiden'. **Mary thought they were nicely even and pale, and broke like a digestive biscuit. Paul said the texture and colour were 'there'. *Iain's Za'atar and Fig Biscuits **The recipe includes oatmeal and Iain says the final biscuit should both bend and snap. **Mary wasn't sure about the combination of flavours. Paul seemed to find the za'atar too pungent. *Enwezor's Pumpkin and Sunflower Savoury Biscuits **These biscuits unusually require kneading and include white, wheat and rye flours. He cut them out after baking. **Paul didn't think they tasted strong enough, but said the texture was 'bang on'. *Kate's Parmesan and Apple Biscuits **Mary thought these looked perfect but were too soft due to the apple slices. Paul couldn't taste much of the apple. *Luis' Black Olive and Rosemary Biscuits with Caramelised Onion Glaze **These are crumbly biscuits with wholemeal flour and oats. He's used brined olives instead of ones in oil. **Mary thought they were very uniform and loved the idea of olives in a biscuit. Paul said the flavours were lovely, but that he was 'three minutes away from perfection'. *Chetna's Fenugreek and Carom Crackers **This is a recipe from her mother. **Mary thought they were 'really aromatic'. Paul found the flavour of the carom seed 'gorgeous'. *Diana's Parmesan Triangles **These are rough puff biscuits using chives from Diana's own garden. **Mary said they were coloured well on the bottom but pale on top. Paul said the idea is good but they weren't executed well. *Norman's Farthing Biscuits **These are unflavoured biscuits made from only flour, butter and lard. **Mary said the texture was lovely. Paul liked them a lot and said they were very professional. Sue said he could sell them tomorrow. *Martha's Caramelised Onion and Goat's Cheese Sandwich Biscuits **Mary said these were 'so uniform like a line a soldiers', very original and great fun. Paul commented that they still retained a snap. *Richard's Rosemary Seeded Crackers **Include poppy seeds **Mary said the biscuits have a 'lovely' snap, were very nice and flavoursome. Paul said the balance was really good. History: Ice Cream Cones This episode included a short history of the ice cream cone, in which it says they were a development after the 'penny lick' was banned due to the unhygienic habit of not washing the glasses used between customers. A man named Antonio Valvona created the first edible cones from his basement in Manchester. They were made from flour, water and treacle batter and baked in a cast iron press then twisted on a homemade wooden mould as they cooled. Two black lambs then made a brief appearance. Technical Challenge: Mary Berry's Florentines The bakers had to make 18 florentines in 1 hour and 15 minutes using a very abbreviated recipe. These cookies have chopped fruit and nuts in a caramel dough. Mary described them as looking 'lacy', delicate and having evenly distributed chocolate bottoms. Many of the bakers had never made these before. The bakers were ranked in this order: #Richard #*Mary said they are the proper size, lacy, 'beautifully crisp' and how they should be, with only some of them having a 'nice forking'. #Nancy #*Mary thought they had a good size, but didn't have the classic zigzag and they were crisp because they were so thin. #Luis #*Mary said they were uniform and could hear the crunch from Paul eating them. Paul said they were not bad at all. #Kate #*Mary thought they should've spread more so they would be more crispy. Paul thought they looked quite nice. #Martha #*She used a fork for the zigzag pattern. #*Mary said the zigzag was nice, but they were a bit small and not as crisp. #Jordan #*Mary thought they were small but crisp. Paul said they were a bit clumsy on top but the chocolate was alright, though they hadn't got the pattern. #Diana #*Mary thought they had a very thick layer of chocolate. Paul said they were a good colour and size, but chewy. #Chetna #*She had never made caramel with golden syrup before and she used a piping bag for the zigzags. #*Mary pointed out that Chetna had put the chocolate on the wrong side. Paul thought they needed longer in the oven to spread out and get more lacy. #Enwezor #*He cut his out with a die. #*Mary notice they were cut out and said they lost their laciness. #Norman #*Mary found them crispy and didn't have the pattern. According to Paul, the chocolate bled all the way through the biscuit and could've used a bit more. #Iain #*Mary said they were overbaked, a little small and had no zigzag. Paul called them 'minute'. Showstopper Challenge: 3D Biscuit Scene At the beginning of this challenge, Mary and Paul were confident about Richard, Luis, Nancy, Martha and Chetna going through to next week. However, they were concerned about Iain, Diana and Enwezor. The requirements for this challenge are that the biscuits stand up. The bakers made *Enwezor's Space Adventure Moon Scene **The scene is made from gingerbread and fondant. He didn't make the fondant himself. **Mary gave one of her classic icy stares when Enwezor admitted to not making the fondant. She pointed out that the biscuits were too soft. *Martha's Ski Village Scene **The biscuits are flavoured coffee, hot chocolate and mulled wine to reflect drinks drunk in a ski lodge. She used bits of foil to prevent the tips of her mountains from burning. **Mary said the coffee biscuit was 'beautifully crisp'. Paul said the 'creativity is superb' and the design was well thought through. *Nancy's Hansel and Gretel Scene **Her scene uses brandy snaps as green tea and orange flavoured gingerbread. **Mary described the scene as enchanting and appreciated the use of brandy snaps in the roof. She said the biscuits were scrumptious and delicious. Paul loved the base and trees design and said the biscuits were well baked. *Iain's Wild West Scene **The biscuits are chocolate and chilli, and pistachio and rose water flavoured. **Mary noted that it supported itself and all of it stood up. She also said the biscuits had a nice snap and good crunch and the chocolate ones were very nice. Paul liked the way the horses were designed and said the pistachio and rose biscuits were very nice though he didn't like the colour. He said Iain's done well; the flavours were distinct and sharp and the display was well thought out and executed. *Jordan's Monster Attack **His biscuits are bourbon and custard flavoured. **Mary noted that he was missing some of the intended design. Paul felt it looked messy, but he thought the bourbon biscuits were good with delicate flavour and the custard biscuits delicious. *Norman's Zulu Boats at Dawn **He is using only a basic shortcake biscuit and food colouring. **Mary said the butter biscuit was good but simple. Paul felt the design was too simplistic. *Chetna's Day On The Beach **She's using vanilla biscuits and royal icing. **Mary complimented the structure in Chetna's carousel and described the scene as fun. Paul said the biscuits were burnt but the design was spectacular. *Diana's Express, First Class **Diana baked one of the biscuits in the shape of a cylinder. She uses gingerbread, tuiles, shortbread, and chocolate pinwheels in the scene. **Mary thought the engine was 'beautifully round'. She said the tuille were 'caught at the right moment' and 'just perfect'. Paul likes the design though it was a bit lopsided. He said the pinwheels could have been a bit neater. *Kate's Tea Time **Kate baked her people-shaped lemon and lime biscuits on a mold so they would sit on the benches. She decorated with royal icing. **Mary thought it was clever the way Kate baked the people sitting and said the biscuits were good and the lime flavour was recognisable. Paul said the flavour was good and the design is bold and clever. *Luis' George Versus the Dragon **He's using chocolate and chilli biscuit (according to him, but chocolate and sweet paprika according to the graphic) for the dragon parts and cardamom and orange (according to him but cardamom and almond in the graphic) for the others. The 3D design is based on an interlocking plan which doesn't require any icing to glue the parts together. **Mary said Luis is very good at design. She commented on how crisp the biscuit was and said the flavour was lovely. Paul found the horse to be very clever. He said the heat of the chocolate biscuit was 'beautiful' and complimented him on using them in the flavours. *Richard's Pirates! **The pirate ship scene also interlocks to stand up and uses gingerbread and peanut biscuits. **Mary appreciated the many techniques used. She said the mermaid island biscuit was 'melt in the mouth'. Paul said the design was 'absolutely ingenious'. He called the peanut biscuits 'gorgeous' and the entire thing 'absolutely fantastic.' Episode finale Kate and Nancy's 3D scenes were on the table during the show finale while Mary and Paul discussed their thoughts on the weekend's performances. Mary and Paul felt that Iain, Diana and Jordan had improved a lot since the first episode. Luis and Richard were in the running for star baker based on their showstoppers. Norman and Enwezor were at risk of going home. In the end, Richard received star baker and Enwezor was sent home. Quotes Sue: 'It's gotta be cheesier than an Abba tribute band at an all night fondue bash.' Diana: 'It seems a simple thing, but I didn't realise how much time he was going to take with the restings.' Paul: 'Have you got thyme in there as well?' Mel: 'That's probably the worst pun we've ever had on this show and that's saying something.' Sue: 'All the fun, none of the typhoid!' Sue: 'Right, Pussy Galore, Paul Hollywood, if you'd like very much to leave the tent.' Mel: 'See you later, Pussy.' Mel: 'To de-stress, do you have any good sort of techniques?' Jordan: 'Uh, do I have any good techniques? Yeah, bake properly is probably the best technique.' Category:Episodes Category:Series 5